Adieu
by ranfiction
Summary: Voilà,c'est fini.L'organisation a, enfin, été arreté. Fini, les courses poursuites.Fini les mensonges!Et Shinichi Kudo et Shiho Miyano ont, enfin, retrouvé leurs tailles initiales. Mais voilà, Shiho ne semble pas si heureuse que cela en ce jour de fête.


_**Adieu**_

C'est la fin. Fini l'organisation, fini de se les excuses bidons et les fausses identitées. L'organisation avait enfin été entièrement attrapé, et des têtes importantes étaient tombé truc le plus incroyable était surement le fait que le chef de l'organisation était le premier ministre du quel fut la tête du juge en voyant,au banc des accusés, le premier ministre pour avoir été le chef d'une organisation meurtrière! Mais, ce soir.... Ce soir, tout cela n'était plus rien aux yeux de Shinichi. Il vait enfin regagné son corps. Et pour de bon! Shiho l'avait fini le même soir que l'arrestation. Et ils étaient enfin, tous les deux, revenu en quelque sorte à la vie. C'est ainsi, qu'après un retour triomphale, Shinichi et Shiho fétaient avec les amis de celui-ci leur grand Kudo avait, en leur honneur, préparé une fête surprise dans le grand manoir, ce qui fit très plaisir à Shinichi et fit sourire Shiho. Tout le monde s'amusait, certains dansaient, buvaient, d'autres ne pouvaient s'empecher de regarder et toucher Shinichi pour voir si il était bien réel. D'autres pleuraient....... comme Ran......... avant de lui donner un coup de pied retourné qui l'envoya sur le canapé. Mais tout le monde était content. A l'occasion, Heiji et Kazuha était venu à la fête et Shinichi eut même la surprise de recevoir un mot de Kid l'insaisissable, lui souhaitant un bon retour. Shinichi, comprenant que celui-ci devait s'était incrusté, vit l'homme qui l'avait bousculé il y a quelques secondes, lui faire un grand sourire, puis disparaitre au milieu de la souria, se promettant de l'arrêter un jour. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne soit minuit, mais personne ne semblait vouloir partir. Tant mieu pensa Shinichi, car cette nuit là était pour lui la plus grandiose qu'il n'avait jamais connu et dormir n'était pas d'actualié.

Pendant ce temps, là, une jeune femme était assise sur une chaise. Depuis le début de la soirée, elle avait à peine bougé.Tout ce qu'elle fesait c'était fixer Shinichi, le héros de la soirée. Elle ne bougeait pas et cillait à quand quelqu'un lui parlait, c'était à peine si elle répondait. Qui était-elle, se demandaient les gens autours d'elle. Personne, voulait t-elle répondre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'on la laisse en paix. Elle était en vie et elle ne le devait qu'à une seule personne. Cette personne qui était considéré comme étant un héros, à cette soirée et qui était entourée d'une foule de personne. Cette personne qui l'avait encouragé à vivre. C'était personne qui l'avait consolé quand elle en avait eu besoin. Cette personne qu'elle aimait, mais qui ne le sera jamais. Elle souria. Elle était en vie, et pourtant, elle réussissait à broyer du noir. Elle n'avait pas autant changé qu'elle le croyait. Et lui? Avait-il changé? Sans doute.

Une chanson se fit entendre. Bizarrement, de toutes les chanons qui étaient passés cette nuit, seule celle-ci elle entendait clairement. C'était comme si, elle parlait pour elle.

Je te regarde parler avec les gens  
Tu me sembles si léger même transparent  
J'regarde passer les jours, la vie en me disant  
Je n'cherche pas l'amour, je m'y attends  
J'te regarde t'amuser et je fais semblant  
Mais je n'peux pas t'empêcher d'être un enfant  
Toi tu fais de grands gestes, tu as l'air si content  
Tu vois des fois j'déteste ce que je ressens

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
De cet amour avec toi  
Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Qui tournent autour de toi  
Tous les mots d'amour  
Que je sème tu ne les entends pas

-Quelle chanson gnangnan.. Murmura la jeune ne va éteindre cette saleté de chanson?

Et en effet personne ne le fit. La jeune femme continua d'observer Shinichi, sans que celui-ci ne se rende compte de rien. Que cela pouvait être ridicule d'aimer une personne qui en n'aime une autre. Rien de plus idiot et inutile! Pourtant les sentiments son ainsi fait et la jeune femme ne pouvait s'en défaire.

J'me sens si loin de toi à des moments  
Je n'voudrais pas qu'tu crois que je t'attends  
J'me force à espérer, mais je me mens  
Alors je te regarde t'éloigner tout doucement

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
De cet amour avec toi  
Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Qui tournent autour de toi  
Et moi évidemment,  
Je t'aime à mes dépends

La jeune femme se leva doucement de sa chaise. regardant toujours l'homme qu'elle l'aimait et dont le regard venait de s'illuminer en voyant venir, une fois de plus vers lui, son amie d'enfance, Ran Mouri dont il était follement amoureux.

Elle ne pouvait plus resté ici. Sa mission était fini. Grace à elle, Shinichi et elle avait enfin retrouver leur corps, et maintenant, il est temps de partir, et cela sans regret vers un avenir meilleur pour elle.

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
D'cet amour avec toi  
Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne vois même pas  
Qu'c'est à cause de toi  
Que je mène chaque jour ce drôle de combat

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne vois même pas  
Qu'c'est à cause de toi  
Que je mène chaque jour ce drôle de combat

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, prit son manteau et se était toujours là-bas, entouré de tous ses amis à sourire et rire comme un gros béta, puis,il se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire, il voulut s'approcher, mais ne était retenu par ses invités qui ne cessaient de lui parler et de se placer devant lui, l'empechant ainsi de s'approcher d'elle. Elle leva sa main, et lui fit un petit geste d'aurevoir que Shinichi lui rendit avec un sourire triste. Elle versa une larme, lui souria et murmura un adieu silencieux et un merci en sa direction, puis se retourna et partit.

-Aurevoir....Shiho Shinichi en regardant la porte d'entrée.

A jamais, le sourire et le visage de Shiho resta en sa mé, il n'oublia tout ce qu'elle avait fais pour lui. Et jamais, il sut que celle-ci n'aima que lui.

fin.


End file.
